Contigo
by Asucey Uchiha
Summary: Kirara maulló. El de ojos negros obsidiana la miro con leve molestia para luego dar media vuelta e irse. Kirara se quedo mirando la bola de arroz y volvió a levantar la mirada para ver como el joven ninja se alejaba bajo la lluvia. Las Aventuras de Kirara. Una serie de historias donde Kirara se hace amiga y compañera de varios personajes de diferentes series.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de © Masashi Kishimoto.

§●§●§

El tiempo pasó ante los ojos escarlata del pequeño felino. Lo vio pasar así como vio nacer y crecer a los descendientes de sus queridos compañeros y amigos. Mas sin embargo en ella el tiempo no corrió igual, no la vio envejecer. Su condición como yōkai le otorgaba una vida inmortal, una que empezaba a ser cansada y solitaria. Así que un día decidió que ya era hora de buscar un nuevo compañero de aventuras. Alguien a quien dedicarle su cariño y su vida hasta que el tiempo lo reclamara de su lado.

Diciendo adiós a aquellos amigos que aún se encontraban a su lado, emprendió un viaje que la llevaría a los países ocultos ninja. Mucho más allá de las Tierras del Oeste, pero donde sin duda, encontraría a nuevos amigos y aventuras sin igual.

§●§●§

Comenten por favor, quiero saber que piensan.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo. Perdón por la tardanza, pero mi vida personal me mantiene muy ocupada últimamente. En fin, aquí les dejo este capítulo. Espero les guste.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes y escenarios de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. De igual manera los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

§●◊●§

Kirara maulló. El de ojos negros obsidiana la miro con leve molestia para luego dar media vuelta e irse. Kirara se quedó mirando la bola de arroz y volvió a levantar la mirada para ver como el joven ninja se alejaba bajo la lluvia. Era la primera persona que tenía un gesto amable con ella. Todos los aldeanos la aporreaban para que se alejara y no se acercara a sus casas o sus hijos. Le tenían miedo por sus dos colas. La gatita no entendía. Pero había vivido y aprendido lo suficiente de los humanos como para saber que tendían a temer lo que era diferente a ellos. Ellos no la conocían y no sabían que era una protectora y compañera, que ella apreciaba a los humanos. Por eso Kirara no los culpaba, a pesar de que en un principio creyó que por ser un pueblo ninja su apariencia no le causaría problemas.

Comió su bola de arroz en pequeños bocados hasta acabársela, satisfecha, se acurruco en la esquina de la caja de cartón, que encontró entre dos basureros, y que escogió para pasar la noche y la lluvia no la mojara.

La mañana pronto llego y el barrullo del mercado preparándose para un nuevo día de trabajo la despertó. Bostezo y se estiro flexionando su cuerpo. Araño el cartón con sus garras y estas pescaron el papel en el que la bola de arroz venia envuelto. Olfateo el papel y en el aun podía percibir el olor del joven ninja. Olía a tristeza y soledad, como si el niño hubiera pasado por una terrible tragedia que lo dejo marcado y solo. El dolor e ira estaban entrelazados en su esencia, pero también podía distinguir el olor del bosque después de una tormenta eléctrica y el fuego, tan imparable. Le recordaba a su querida amiga y compañera Sango. Ella, que vio a su hermano menor masacrar a su padre y amigos, aquellos que consideraba su familia. Que paso momentos difíciles en su búsqueda de venganza y justicia. La felina conoció esa vida; cruel y solitaria, reflejada en los ojos y la vida de la exterminadora. Pero fueron sus amigos los que evitaron que esa vida la consumiera. Sango fue terca, pero ellos lo fueron más y le demostraron su apoyo y cariño incondicional y nunca la dejaron sola. Poco importaba que todos compartieran el mismo objetivo de destruir al hanyō Naraku y unir la Perla de Shikon, Kirara estaba segura que de no haber sido así, ellos igualmente la habrían apoyado.

Sin embargo, este humano era tan solo un niño. Un niño cuya vida sin duda alguna ya estaba marcada. Y, aun así, Kirara pudo ver la bondad en el simple gesto que tuvo al darle comida debajo de la lluvia y en sus ojos, una voluntad que ardía sin flaquear.

La brisa trajo consigo el aroma del joven ninja y entonces, Kirara supo que había encontrado a su compañero de aventuras. A un ser inigualable, a quien proteger y acompañar en sus momentos más difíciles.

Era hora de ir a su encuentro.

§●◊●§

Cuando encontró al niño no lo siguió muy lejos. Lo vio entrar a un edificio donde podía percibir a muchas personas, la mayoría niños. Kirara era una nekomata muy inteligente y de muchos años, teniendo casi un poco más de mil años de vida y experiencia, aprendió muchas cosas, entre ellas el lenguaje humano y su escritura, aunque no pudiera emplearlo. Sin embargo, el idioma que dominaba en los Países Ocultos era un poco diferente del que ella conocía, no le fue demasiado difícil entenderlo. Era un ser mágico después de todo y también tuvo a la Miko del futuro, quien era una persona culta, para enseñarle muchas cosas, sabiendo que ella las aprendería.

Saltando entre las ramas de los árboles para mantenerse oculta de la vista, llego a un árbol en un costado de una estructura con ventanas que le permitía ver a los niños humanos en su interior. Todos estaban sentados enfrente de lo que sabía era un salón de clases. Su humano se situaba en las filas del medio y a un lado de la ventana donde podía verlo perfectamente. Había un montón de niñas queriendo llamar su atención sin éxito, le recordó al monje, solo que a él no parecía importarle las niñas. Sus ojos rojos se estrecharon en el niño a su lado con el que compartía asiento. Sentía un yōki poderoso proviniendo de él, pero era como si lo tuviera encerrado en su interior. Kirara era curiosa y confusa. Sabía que el niño era completamente humano y no había nada en el que le dijera que era malo. Pero aun así no se confiaba, iba a tener que acercarse más.

Kirara no presto atención a la situación que se estaba produciendo en el salón cuando brinco de la rama del árbol hacia la cornisa de la ventana entreabierta y tampoco nadie se percató de su presencia incluso después de haber saltado a la cabeza rubia del niño que ahora se encontraba encima del pupitre y enfrente de su humano. Todo estaba en silencio.

La gatita podía sentir un aura oscura elevándose a su izquierda.

—¡Naruto! ¡Estas acabado!

La felina se erizo ante el rugido proveniente de la niña peli-rosa.

Con la mirada hacia abajo pudo ver que los labios del niño rubio se unían con los del pelinegro. Al parecer Kirara había propiciado la unión cuando salto a la cabeza del niño. Salto abajo cuando todas las niñas se abalanzaron sobre el rubio. Kirara nunca antes había visto tal ferocidad en niñas, para cuando se alejaron del niño este quedo con la cara casi irreconocible.

Kirara se quedó debajo del pupitre el resto de la clase.

Fue testigo de las quejas del niño rubio, del que ahora sabia su nombre era Naruto Uzumaki y su humano se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha. Ambos quedaron en un equipo junto con la niña peli-rosa, Sakura Haruno. Al parecer a Naruto no le agradaba Sasuke y Sakura seguía a su humano como moscas a la miel y Sasuke parecía reconocer solo la presencia del chico rubio. Al final el hombre adulto que entro y nombro los equipos salió del salón y uno por uno fueron llegando otros adultos, al que el maestro se refirió anteriormente como instructores jōnin, para llevarse a cada uno de los equipos, al último quedo el nombrado equipo siete. La felina los vio perder la paciencia conforme pasaba el tiempo y se hacía más tarde. Al parecer el hombre no tenía sentido de la puntualidad.

Varias bromas fueron hechas por parte de Naruto, la última de ellas era hacer que el borrador de pizarrón le callera en la cabeza al jōnin cuando abriera la puerta al entrar.

Su humano estaba seguro que no caería en la broma por ser un ninja de elite entrenado, se llevó una clara decepción cuando fue todo lo contrario.

El jōnin les dijo quién era y después de unas palabras con ellos los llevo al techo de la escuela. Nunca ninguno se percató de su presencia. Los hizo presentarse y decir cosas de si mismos, ahí fue donde Kirara averiguo más cosas de Sasuke y su deseo de vengarse de aquel que masacro a todo su clan.

La gatita ya no puso atención a nada de lo que dijeron después de eso. Sumergida en viejos recuerdos, pero tan vividos a la vez. Sasuke no era tan diferente de Sango. Era evidente que su deseo de venganza era más que nada la razón por la que ese fuego en sus ojos ardía. Pero muy bien sabía también que nunca hay que juzgar tan pronto y aunque fuera esa venganza lo que regía su vida, Kirara estaba ahí para mostrarle un camino diferente si él se lo permitía y sino, bueno, ella podía ser muy terca también.

§●◊●§

Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana, Kirara estaba siguiendo nuevamente a su joven ninja al campo de entrenamiento donde su equipo fue citado por el jōnin peliblanco. Lo último que supo del día anterior era que se les prohibió desayunar antes de una prueba que les haría.

Kirara supo que eso era el primer obstáculo de la prueba.

La prueba no resulto fácil para el equipo siete, pero fue muy obvia para la felina. Todo se trataba de trabajo en equipo y estaban fallando miserablemente. Más de una vez la gatita se vio tentada a ayudar a Sasuke, pero estaba fuera de cuestión, esta prueba tendría que superarla con sus compañeros. Kirara se negó a dudar que no lo lograrían.

Al final del día, después de sus intentos fallidos por obtener los cascabeles y obtener el permiso para comer su desayuno ambos, Sasuke y Sakura, rompieron las reglas de no alimentar a Naruto, quien estaba amarrado a un tronco, el peliblanco los aprobó como un equipo ninja oficialmente.

Sasuke mostro una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

Kirara se sintió orgullosa.

§●◊●§

 **Las misiones empezaran en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior a: Jenny, Mari Olw, Marina G, Yasumi, Saumi-4, Haruka-Shiho.**

 **Déjenme saber que opinan.**


End file.
